DAZZLING GIRL
by Cho Twins
Summary: Oh Sehun x xi luhan / HUNHAN pairing /CHO AIR (A)present. sehun tertarik pada seorang xi luhan. hem? why? apakah luhan kaya? tinggi? perfect? insp : dazzling girl-SHINee /ONESHOT/np:oneshot-b.a.p -w-


**Dazzling girl**

**.**

**.**

**A SHORT EXO FANFICTION **

**.**

**.**

**HUN X HAN Pairing**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**TYPOxGajexDan Kesalahan Yang lainXAbalabal =,,=**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Xi luhan & oh sehoon

Author pov

Seorang namja sedang menggerutu di sebuah halte bus. Berteduh dari hujan yang sedari tadi terus turun. Memang tidak terlalu deras, tapi cukup membuat badan basah sampai rumah. Bukannya ia tak mau berlari menerobos hujan dan pulang keapartemennya. Melainkan seragam yang ia pakai adalah seragam yang harus ia pakai esok hari. Dan ia jamin jika basah seragam itu tak akan bisa kering untuk ia gunakan.

"hhaaahhhh… " hela namja itu yang bernama oh se hoon atau sehun. "kenapa aku tadi tak bawa payung. Dasar babo.." Ujarnya sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

"hh… hujannya juga tak mau reda. Aku benci. Huft.." Gerutunya lagi. Entah gerutuan yang keberapa. Ck! Ia benar benar tak lelah menggerutu terus.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencari seseorang yang bisa menolongnya dengan sekedar memberi tumpangannya mungkin.

Sebuah payung bewarna pelangi transparan perlahan mendekat ke halte tempat sehun berteduh. Terlihat seorang yeoja manis berbalut jas hujan berwarna biru kehijauan dengan gambar anjing kecil di bawahnya, berjalan riang sembari menyandungkan nada. Terlihat dari gerak bibirnya.

Utsumuiteta rainy day …  
… Boku wo yobisamasu koe…  
….. Hui ni kakaru niji mitai….  
… Kimi ga waratteta...

(shinee – dazzling girl)

"annyeonghaseo." Sapanya sambil tersenyum ke arah sehun. Sehun terlihat kikuk. Sepertinya ia agak terpesona dengan sosok yeoja –yang ia akui- (sangat) manis itu. "ah..aann..nnyeong…" ucap sehun. Ayolah.. Hanya seorang yeoja kenapa ia bisa gugup seperti itu?

"hei, kenapa denganmu? Kau sakit? Bicaramu gugup." Tanya yeoja itu sambil menepuk pundak sehun. Sehun sedikit terlonjak. "gwenchana" ucap sehun cepat dan sedikit memberi jarak antara ia dan yeoja itu.

''eh? Aneh'' guman yeoja itu. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku yang telah di sediakan. Di sandarkan payungnya yang sudah ia rapikan di ujung bangku. Diperhatikannya tetesan tetesan air hujan yang masih sama seperti yang tadi.

Sehun masih gelisah. Kenapa hujannya tidak berhenti henti? Aish. Ditadahkan tangannya ke atas. Beberapa tetes air hujan membasahi tanyannya. "hhaaahh…" hela sehun.

Yeoja itu terheran heran dengan perilaku sehun. Kenapa namja itu? Seperti orang bingung saja. Batin yeoja itu.

Hening. Satu kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana halte tersebut. Tidak sepenuhnya hening sih. Hanya saja, tak ada suara dari kedua mulut orang itu. Mereka saling sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

"ah,, kau juga sedang menunggu bus ya?" Tanya yeoja itu memulai pembicaraan. Rasanya tidak enak sedari tadi diam saja.

"um,, tidak. Hanya menunggu hujan reda." Ujar sehun yang kemudian duduk -di sebelah yeoja itu- karena lelah berdiri.

Merasa aneh dengan perkataan sehun, yeoja itu kembali membuka suaranya, "lalu, kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang? Bukankah, biasanya anak laki laki lebih suka hujan hujanan? Hufft.. Seperti oppaku" ujarnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa ada perasaan malu muncul di benaknya. "mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku tak mau seragamku basah karna harus aku pakai esok hari" ujarnya datar. Yeoja itu sedikit bingung namun akhirnya ia tersenyum menanggapi sehun.

"kenapa tidak kau keringkan saja di rumah? Bukankah ada mesin pengering?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil menggerak gerakkan kakinya.

Sehun menatap mata yeoja itu. Mata bulat berwarna coklat yang berbinar binar seakan menghipnotis sehun agar terus menatapnya. Dheg! Jantung sehun berdetak tak normal. Oi..oi.. Kenapa ini?

"eum,, anu, itu.. Aku,, haahh.. Seragam ini aku hanya punya satu, dan besok, adalah hari pentingku. Aku tinggal di apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Dan aku tak punya mesin cuci. Aku terbiasa menlaundrykan bajuku yang kotor. Dan tak akan cukup waktunya bila hanya satu hari. Jadi, aku mengusahakan agar bajuku tidak terlalu basah. Jadi cukup nanti malam aku angin anginkan." Terang panjang lebar sehun. 'haahh… sungguh memalukan' lanjut sehun dalam hati.

Yeoja itu menatap sehun sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian ia menggulum senyum. Ah, senyuman manis yang membuatnya semakin tambah cantik di mata sehun. "oh, karna itu.. Um, besok upacara kelulusan ya?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"eh? Benar. Darimana kau tau?" Tanya sehun sedikit terkejut. Yeoja itu tertawa lucu melihat wajah kaget sehun. Sedetik kemudian ia berdiri. Terlihat sebuah bus mendekati halte tersebut. Dipakainya tudung jas hujannya itu dan mengambil payung yang ia sandarkan ke tepi bangku.

Sehun memandang tingkah yeoja itu. Menarik. Ya. Sehun merasa tertarik dengan yeoja tersebut. Rupanya, senyumnya, tingkahnya, tak akan luput dari ingatan sehun.

"ini. Bawa payung ini dan cepat pulang. Kau butuh istirahat yang cukup untuk besok 'oh sehun'" ujar yeoja tersebut kepada sehun sambil tersenyum dan memberikan payungnya ke pada sehun.

Sehun terpana. Bagaimana yeoja itu bisa tau namanya? Kenal saja tidak. Mereka baru saja mengobrol tadi. Bahkan seingatnya ia tak memberi tahu namanya. Pikirannya terus memikirkan hal itu.

Bus berhenti tepat di depan halte kemudian membuka pintunya. Yeoja itu akan melangkah naik menuju bis sebelum sehun menahannya.

"ya! Bagaimana kau tau namaku? Siapa kau?" Tanya sehun penasaran. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan yeoja itu. Tangan sehun menyentuh sebuah benda. Oh, ya ampun, bahkan baru di sadarinya kalo ia menggenggam payung yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu tersenyum sekilas kemudian membalikkan badannya. "xi luhan. Salam kenal." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah sehun sebelum ia masuk ke dalam bus. Bus melaju perlahan meninggalkan sehun yang berada di halte itu.

"xi luhan." Guman sehun sambil tersenyum mengingat pertemuan singkatnya dengan yeoja yang bernama xi luhan itu. Ia lalu membuka payung dan menuruti kata luhan untuk segera pulang.

*** Dazzling girl***

Sehun pov

Keesokan harinya,,,

"ya! Oh sehun! Chukka! Kau dapat peringkat pertama lagi!" Seru kim jong in atau kai yang bernotabene sebagai sahabatku.

"um… nde." Jawabku singkat sambil melihat ke sekitar. Ya. Hari ini adalah upacara kelulusanku. Aku mendapat peringkat 1 seperti bias karna otakku yang cukup encer ini. Hahaha…

"huft! Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk mendapat peringkat 1 atau minimal 2. Ini malah 3. Payah." Ujar kai kesal sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Ya. Seharusnya peringkat kedua itu kai tapi ia malah dikalahkan seorang yeoja yang aku tak tau namanya. Jangan Tanya kenapa, karna walau aku popular dikalangan yeoja, aku tak mengenal mereka semua. Paling hanya beberapa saja. Itupun adalah sahabat atau teman dekat.

"ya! Oh sehun! Kau tak merasa senang eoh? Ah, ya.. Kau kan sudah terbiasa mendapat peringkat 1. Jadi kau sudah biasa saja menyikapinya. Huuu…." Ujar kai bercanda tapi terdengar mencibir. Aku hanya tertawa lepas.

"ya! Kenapa juga kau bisa kalah dengan seorang yeoja eoh? Kau tak seperti kai yang biasanya. Hahaha.. Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain ya?" Ujarku. Kai sedikit termenung, lalu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"anhi, bukan apa apa. Hanya yah… aku tak mau cerita." Ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"terserah. Siapa juga yang mau mendengarkan ceritamu" ujarku cuek. Kai melirikku tajam. Aku hanya bersiul tak peduli. Kupercepat langkahku menuju ke aula meninggalkan kai yang sedang mengatur amarahnya. "OH SEHUUNNN!" Hihihi… sebaiknya aku cepat berlari.

PLETAKKK! Sebuah sepatu kets mendarat tepat di kepalaku. Aww.. Sakit..

"KAU CURANG KIM JONG INNNN!" Teriakku menoleh kebelakang. Kai hanya menyunggingkan smirk polos(?)Nya.

"wae? Maaf,, aku sengaja.. Hahaha" ujarkai sambil mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya kembali. Sedetik kemudian ia berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku. Huh! Dasar kai itu!

"yak! Kim jong in! Tunggu aku!"

_Di Aula . . ._

Aku mencari tempat duduk bersama kai. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi banyak yeoja menawariku untuk duduk di dekat mereka. Dan aku menolaknnya. Hiiyy,, berada di tengah yeoja yeoja ganas itu mengerikan. Lebih baik aku cari tempat duduk lain bersama kai.

Baris pertama kursi no 12 adalah tempat yang aku duduki sekarang. Agghh… kenapa harus depan. Kalau seperti ini, aku tak bisa leluasa ngobrol dengan kai. Haaahh.. Tapi lebih baik dari pada harus dekat yeoja yeoja itu.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke segala arah siapa tau ada hal menarik. Dan,, yup! Tepat! Kalian tau, hal menarik apa yang aku temukan. Aku menemukan yeoja itu?! Xi luhan! Ia sedang berbicara dengan yeoja lainnya. Ja..jadi,, yeoja itu sekolah disini?! Pantas saja ia tau namaku.

"…hun.. Se..hunn.. Sehun…OH SEHUN!" Panggil kai yang berada di sampingku san menyikut pelan perutku. Ya! Dia menghancurkan lamunanku?!

"eh? Mwo?" Jawabku pelan sedikit kesal.

"kau di panggil ke depan babo!" Ujar kai. Aku langsung gelagapan. Cukup memalukan. Ugh.. Tapi bisalah aku tutupi dengan wajahku yang menawan ini. Kupasang senyum manis kepada semua sebagai ganti maaf. Yang biasa, membuat para yeoja menjerit dan meneriakkan namaku. Hahaha.. Apa mereka tak tau diperhatikan oleh kepala sekolah ataupun seonsaeng?

"terima kasih. Sekarang, untuk peringkat kedua, kita panggilkan XI LUHAN." Ujar MC. Mataku tangsung membulat. Ku kerjabkan mataku beberapa kali. Hey, aku tak salah dengar kan? Kulihat seorang yeoja yang benar ternyata ia xi luhan yang kemarin dan aku perhatikan tadi. Namun,, kenapa ia memakai kacamata dan rambutnya di kepang? Aku baru sadar.

Xi luhan melihatku kemudian tersenyum. Aigoo.. Tidak kemarin, tidak tadi, tidak sekarang, senyumnya benar benar menawan. Tatapannya sejuk dan hangat diwaktu bersamaan. Ku gelengkan kepalaku. Aku melamun apa sih?

Kulihat kai berjalan kea rah samping yeoja itu. Sesudah kai menempati posisinya kami di serahi topi toga seperti mahasiwa namun warnanya biru sapphire bukan hitam. Kami juga menerima piagam dan hadiah yang mungkin berisi uang. Hahaha lumayan

Setelah acara selesai aku meletakkan piagam dan sebagainya di kursi. Aku harus mencari yeoja itu. Xi luhan. Bagaimana aku tak tau kalau ia sekolah disini. Nde, I know. Aku memang ketinggalan jaman kalo soal yeoja. Puas?! Jadi, jangan protes.

Baru saja aku akan beranjak pergi, sudah banyak yeoja yang berkerumun di sekelilingku. Entah untuk berfoto, menyerahkan sesuatu, menembak, dan lainya. Kulihat xi luhan pergi dengan temannya lagi. Hh… kenapa ia tak memandangku?

"maaf, aku harus pergi. Ayo kai." Ujarku lembut tapi tetap manly. Kai yang sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang yeoja, kemudian mengejarku yang sudah pergi duluan.

Baru saja keluar dari gedung 1 langkah, para yeoja sudah berbondong bondong menyerahkan hadiahnya untukku. Aku sampai kewalahan dengan yeoja yeoja yang rata rata adalah hoobaeku. Ku lirik kai ia malah asyik mengambil fotonya dengan kamera para hoobae. Hem.. Dasar kai itu.

*** Dazzling girl***

Aku membawa hadiah menuju ke kelasku, sementara kai, ia malah asyik berselca ria dengan hoobae. Dasar! Apa ia tak tau aku kesusahan membawa barang barang ini?! Mana beberapa hadiah kai juga disuruh aku bawa. Huh! Aku akan minta ganti rugi pada kai. Kuminta semua kadonya.

Kudongakkan kepalaku melihat langit. Mendung. Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan. Hujan. Haaaahh… mengingat hujan malah membuatku mengingat yeoja yang bernama xi luhan itu. Hah,, apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

Aenai hi wa rainy day…..  
…..Kimi wo egakeba so happy…..  
... Kuchizusamuyo melody…..  
….. Kimi ni todokebaiina yeah….

(shinee – dazzling girl)

Aku menyandungkan sedikit nada. Lagu dazzling girl lumayan cocok dengan keadaanku saat ini. Dan kurasa, lagu ini adalah lagu favorit luhan. Kalian tau kenapa? Oke, aku jelaskan.. Sewaktu aku bertemu luhan kemarin, aku sempat mendengarnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Suara memang masih kurang sedikit, namun, saat ia menyanyikan lagunya dengan riang dan sepenuh hati, lagu itu menjadi merd. Sangat merdu. Sejak saat itu aku mencari lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Dan,, wollaaa… kutemukan dazzling girl. Dan, lagu ini benar benar bagus.

Bruk! Aku menjatuhkan semua hadiah tadi ke mejaku dan kai. Bagaimana caranya aku membawa pulang semua barang ini? Aku tak membutuhkannya. Aku menerima hanya karna tak mau mengecewakan mereka. Tapi, kalau aku beri ke kai, rasanya tak rela. Ah, aku beri ke **_Byun Baekhyun_** saja. Sepupuku.

'**_Baekhyun_** ah, kau mau hadiah? Ambil saja di kelasku. Sekalian ajak **_Park Chanyeol,_**. Aku yakin ia akan memberitaumu yang mana kelas ku. Aku sangat yakin kau pasti lupa dimana kelasku lagi' …|SEND|.. Kuketikkan pesan singkat untuk sepupuku 'tersayang' itu. Biarlah. Dari pada sayang dibuang. Hihihi.. Mengingat sepupuku yang 1 itu aku senyum sendiri. Mengingat ia adalah yeoja polos namun bodoh. Tapi, ia yang bodoh dan polos saja sudah punya pacar, kenapa aku belum ya?

Kulihat ke luar jendela. Sudah hujan ternyata. Beberapa siswa pulang kerumah sementara yang lain menunggu di sekolah. Beberapa mungkin sedang merayakan kelulusan dengan berbagai hal. Seperti melakukan hal yang aneh aneh. Aku tak mau membicarakannya.

Mataku menangkap seseorang yang sepertinya familiar sedang berjalan biasa kea rah gerbang. Hei, itukan xi luhan! Dia bisa sakit jika terus menerus diguyur hujan! Aku segera menyambar sebuah payung dan berlari kebawah menghampiri xi luhan. Entah kenapa aku menjadi panic sendiri.

*** Dazzling girl***

Author pov

Seorang yeoja berjalan santai menembus hujan yang tidak terlalu deras. Ia pejamkan matanya. Menikmati guyuran air hujan yang dingin-sejuk baginya.

Xi luhan. Yeoja itu penyuka hujan. Entah apa yang membuatnya suka dengan penyebab utama banjir itu. Ia sendiripun tak tau.

Ia tadahkan tangannya menampung air hujan. Ia pandangi air hujan sambil tersenyum. Mungkin orang yang melihat kelakuannya akan berfikir kalau ia aneh. Namun, saat orang melihat pancaran sinar matanya dan juga senyumnya saat itu, mungkin akan berfikir ulang.

Sangat cantik.

1 kata yang dapat menggambarkan luhan saat itu.

Luhan mengibas ngibaskan rambutnya kesana kemari. Rambutnya yang tadi di kepang terlepas, terlihat rambut coklat pirang bergelombang yang indah dan mengkilap padahal hanya dengan efek air hujan. Kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dan putih akibat kedinginan. Namun tak dipedulikannya hawa dingin itu. Ia malah merasakan sensasi sejuk dan nyaman. Bukan dingin yang menusuk kulit.

"kau bisa sakit karna kedinginan, babo." Ujar sebuah suara tepat saat luhan merasakan tak ada air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya memandang seorang yang memayunginya dari tetes tetes air hujan.

"oh sehun?"Guman luhan setelah mengetahui wajah orang itu.

Tes…tesss..tesss… bunyi hujan terdengar cukup keras. Hening. Sepasang yeoja dan namja itu hanya saling adu pandang. Bukan pangan sinis melainkan pandangan yang entah apa itu. Sulit diartikan.

Oh god! Deg…deg…deg… detak jantung sehun semakin lama semakin cepat. Apakah ia kena serangan jantung saat ini? Ah! Gawat dekat dengan luhan membuat sehun benar benar seperti orang linglung. Sepertinya reputasinya sebagai pangeran sekolah akan langsung runtuh jika berhadapan dengan yeoja yang didepannya itu.

Luhan menatap brown eyes yang jernih milik sehun. Indah dan tampan. Luhan mengerjabkan matanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan. Tentu saja indah dan tampan. Sehun kan pangeran sekolah. Mana mungkin seorang pangeran sekolah mempunyai penampilan jelek.

"ehem" sehun berdehem kecil. Sepertinya ia akan memulai pembicaraannya.

"ah…itu, tadi aku melihatmu kehujanan. Langsung saja aku lari kesini. Lagipula payungmu masih aku bawa. Ini. Gomaptago.." Ujar sehun. Ia bingung mau memulai dengan apa, jadi, langsung saja ia ke inti pembicaraan.

Luhan menerima payung pemberian sehun dengan sedikit gugup. Tak sadar sedari tadi bukan gagang payung yang ia pegang melainkan tangan sehun. Luhan yang semula bingung terkejut menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang teramat manis. "cheonma.."

Hening. Mereka berdua sama sama diam. Diam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Apa yang harus mereka ucapkan? Rasanya kelu saat ingin bicara. Padahal banyak yang saling mereka ungkapkan. Namun, bibir mereka malah terkatup rapat. Jantung berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Apakah artinya mereka saling menyukai –anhi- mencintai?

Hujan sudah mulai reda, namun, masih belum disadari oleh mereka berdua. Sehun mencoba memantapkan hatinya. Ya! Ia yakin ia mencintai yeoja itu. Xi luhan. Ia mencintai luhan. Dan sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkannya.

"xi luhan …" panggil sehun lembut. Luhan sedikit terkejut. Suara sehun langsung membuyarkan lamunan lamunan anehnya. Sedetik kemudian, Ia menatap sehun sambil tersenyum. "wae?" Jawabnya.

Digenggamnya kedua tangan luhan. Berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya. Ditariknya nafas dalam dalam "luhan, aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan kita baru bertemu kemarin saat hujan. Tapi, sejak saat itu, aku tak bisa berhenti mengingatmu. Kau selalu berada dipikiranku. Jantungku berdetak tak normal saat bersamamu, ah anhi, bahkan saat memikirkanmu saja jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat…."

Sehun mengambil nafas sebentar. Wajah luhan memerah. Membuatnya semakin cantik. Ia tau maksud sehun. Sehun menyukainya ia kan?

"saranghae… jeongmal saranghae. Neomu neomu saranghaeyo xi luhan. Would you be nae yeojachingu?" Ujar sehun mantab. Hujan benar benar sudah reda saat itu. Matahari mulai keluar dari balik awan. Cahayanya lembut memancarkan kehangatan. Membuat beberapa orang beranjak keluar.

Luhan tersenyum. Sangat manis. Beribu ribu kali lipatnya malah. "nde, aku mau oh sehun" ucap xi luhan mantap. Segera sehun merengkuh luhan dalam pelukannya. Tak peduli bahwa payung luhan terlepas maupun baju mereka yang sama sama semi basah.

Prookk…prookk…prrookk…

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang banyak dari arah sekolah. Rupanya adegan tadi dilihat oleh seluruh siswa siswi sekolah itu. "chhuukkaa~" "selamat.." "semoga bahagia" terdengar berbagai ucapan mereka semua. Sepertinya mereka mendukung hubungan hunhan –sehun luhan- itu.

"sehun ah, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" Bisik luhan dalam pelukan sehun. Ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sehun. Malu eoh~

Sehun tersenyum manis "kau indah, kau lucu, kau cantik, kau menyenangkan, dan masih banyak lagi sampai takbisa diungkapkan kata kata. Lagipula, cinta memang datang entah dari mana saja bukan? Dan aku merasakan cinta itu datang darimu." Sepertinya aku tau, seperti sebuah syair lagu, pikir luhan

Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "aku tak faham. Terlalu rumit" sehun hanya tersenyum. Ia menatap luhan lembut. Didekatkannya wajahnya dengan luhan "cinta memang rumit untuk di jelaskan dengan kata kata. Walaupun seperti itu, cukup dengan perasaanku saja. Tak perlu dengan katakata juga, kau tetap mencintaiku,, ya kan?" Dikedipkan matanya sebelah kiri,

"seorang oh sehun memang selalu percaya diri." Ujar luhan dengan nada bicara sehun.

"hahaha… Saranghaeyo~"

CHU~  
sehun mencium luhan pelan dan lembut. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa cintanya. Luhan membalasnya.

"nado…saranghae~" Dipejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang berbeda. Perlahan sehun memegang tengkuk luhan. Mencoba memperdalam ciumannya. Luhan berusaha mengimbangi ciuman sehun. Lalu Sehun ingin mencoba lebih namun,,

WOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kedua couple itu segera melepas ciuman mereka. Wajah mereka sudah melebihi kepiting rebus rupanya. Hem.. Sepertinya mereka lupa jika sedari tadi dilihat oleh hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah dan dari berbagai penjuru. Khe khe khe..

*** Dazzling girl***

GYAHAHHUHUHUHAAA... (ketawa tersedusedu)  
FF APAAN INI?!  
#JEDOTIN KEPALA KE TEMBOK

ANNYEONG CHINGU ^^  
JEONEUN CHO AIR (A)  
suka banget sama sehun dan pengen jadiin dia uke. -..-

saya pengen banget bikin yang rated M tapi... berhubung rate M adalah spesialis kembaran saja. H.Y. AKA RAFA. jadi kapan kapan deh... gomawo...  
sekian.

(-_-)b


End file.
